percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
A Different Lieutenant (What If)
This is a What If, if Thalia never became a Hunter, and she was the child of the prophecy. Characters Thalia Grace Artemis Luke Castellan/Kronos Annabeth Chase Percy Jackson Grover Story At Olympus ::::::::::::: Thalia's POV Artemis came up to me. "Thalia," she said, "Daughter of Zeus. Will you join the Hunt?" I thought it over. if I did, I wouldn't be the Child of the Prophecy. I'd be 15 forever. I'd swear off boys, never marry, never have kids, see the world pass before my eyes, or teach Kronos his lesson for taking over Luke. "No," I said. Artemis looked disappointed, everyone seemed to notice this and were surprised. Even Apollo stopped listening to his iPod just to listen in. "Well then, Annabeth Chase," Artemis said, "Daughter of Athena. Will you join Hunt?" Annabeth answered immediately, "No," Percy smiled, knowing he can live with Annabeth. It looked like Artemis wanted to strangle us for saying no. "Very well then," she calmly said, even though everone in the room could tell she was angry and disappointed, "I shall go to your camp. Maybe I can find someone there willing to join." After we left Olympus Percy looked at me, "Why did you say no?" Annabeth was by his side, ready to ask the same thing. "I was a tree for 7 years. I have to make up for lost time. Plus," I confessed, "I'm gonna make Kronos pay possessing Luke." One look at Annabeth's face and I could tell she agreed to this. Even Percy, who barely know Luke, agreed. Battling Kronos ::::::::::::: Thalia's POV Luke slashed at me. It cut my chest, and sent me back a few feet. "Luke!" I kept shouting, "Snap out of it, you're a good guy! You're not this!" Only once in awhile would he seem dazed, as if he were coming back, but that Kronos kept over powering him. With every attack, lightning struck. The battle kept raging. Slice, block, stab, hit, over and over. Percy ran up from behing to take him out, but Kronos was ready, he spunon his heel and smacked Percy on his chest. He rolled backward and law motionless. "Pecry!" Annabeth ran towards him, but stopped short as Kronos swiped at her. I thrust my spear in his thigh. He ran/limped toward me, ready for the kill. I tripped over Grover, and Kronos kicked him away. He must of saw the fear in my eyes. "Thalia, what are you doing?" He seemed to realize what was going on, "Please, help. I--I--I don't want to hurt you. Please." I was gonna help him, but I knew any second he would be trying to kill me again. I grabbed my spear, and ran for the Hall of the Gods. The Final Strike :::::::::: Thalia's POV He stood over me, ready to deliver the final blow. "Finally, the gods will fall, and the Titans will rise." He bought his sycthe down, but I rolled away, grabbed Aegis, and ran into him. He fell back a few feet, which bought me some time. I ran over to my spear, and as Kronos got up, I stabbed him. Well, I would've, but he must of bathed in the River Styx. He smiled and got up, "Nice little treat, Thalia?" "Thalia!" Percy and Thalia came running in. Luke looked at them, then back at me, and ran for them. I threw my spear at his feet, it snapped as it collided with his feet. He got shocked with electricity and flew backward. Percy was shocked, but realized we still weren't safe, and ran toward me. "Are you okay?" "Ya, just help me, he's tough." He nodded and we ran toward Luke. The battle was horrific, Kronos fought like a demon, though he was one. After several minutes of battle, Pecry went to jab Luke's side, but he moved out of the way a fearful look on his face, he quickly wiped it away and continued to attack us. I knew that must of been his Achilles' Heel. "Annabeth!" I shouted, "Your knife!" She was sitting infront of her mother's throne, watching the battle with a sad look on her face. She looked at me and tossed me the knife. I looked back as Percy was clutching his side, blood running thorugh his fingers, Riptide raised. He looked at me the knife, then Luke coming close, an evil grin on his face. "Do it," Pecry said, "Please. Now." I nodded and ran towards Luke. He saw and Kronos shouted out. "Stop she-devil! I will kill you!" To late, I threw the knife. As it hit him, lightning came down to meet it at his chest. He flew back several feet. He got up and started to glow. As if he were Apollo. Kronos' voice rang out, an evil laughter, "Silly demigods. I shall soon be released from this petty body, and rule this pathetic world." Luke's face grew pale. He picked up the knife, as he started to glow more. He unstrapped his chest armor. When Luke spoke, Luke's voice came out, "Thalia, I'm sorry. I never meant for this to happen. I just wanted revenge, not this." He gripped the knife so hard his knuckles went white. He raised it toward his armpit. Wait, armpit? Yeah, his armpit. "No! You insolent fool!" Kronos tried to stop Luke from killing himself, but to no avail. Luke got the knife, their was a tiny explosion, and when it was over. Luke lay in the middle of the hall, on the hearth, no longer breathing. Annabeth was the first to get to him. She started to cry over his lifeless body. Percy limped over to comfort her. I got over to his body, and started to cry to. The gods started to come one by one. Hermes, then Athena, Poseidon, Zeus, and so on. Hermes kissed his forehead, and blessed him. And just like that, the Second Titan War was over. Trivia *This What If was written by Archeryfreak17 , and is his first story. Category:What If